Hidden Heaven
by Rufescent
Summary: Zuko's parents are on the verge of getting a divorce. All he wants is to be safe and free. A oneshot. I don't own.


**Hidden Heaven**

He needed, not wanted, to escape this world. He perched himself on the front steps of the towering mansion. He wished he was at his Uncle's place instead. He would even listen to his Uncle's advice and lectures about tea than stay here. Here was a nothing, he felt like nothing but a void trapped in its own orbit.

Yells and shouts traveled through the open window. The only recognition Zuko made to the noise was a slight look in the window's direction. His parents were at it again. _That_ was the reason he decided to escape to the garden. They were always arguing. Most of the time he didn't know what they talked about, but today he just knew it was about him.

Azula left an hour ago to go to the mall with Ty Lee and Mai, so he was alone in the open world. He sighed, and tilted his head toward the sky. Fluffy clouds drifted in front of the sun, causing a shadow to pass over. He partly welcomed the darkness, at least it wasn't so hot. Birds flew above, flapping the wings in harmony with each other, free from the force pulling them in-

"You leave them out of this, you monster!" Ursa shrieked, being heard through the open window by the scarred boy.

The slap echoed in the world around him. Zuko clenched his fists. He was tired of their game. They played every day and night. His Father blamed him for all their pain and he could tell his Mom blamed Azula, although he knew she would never speak that thought. And it partially annoyed him, why couldn't they just accept them?

Zuko envied Azula. She was escaping this form torture. He silently wondered if he should have gone with Azula, but _shopping _with _girls_ did not mix well with him. Another sigh escaped his frowning lips. He groaned aloud. He was so doomed to this world with no escape. A bitter smile found its way on his pale face, he was so angst today.

"Croak."

Zuko turned to the troublemaker that disrupted his oh-so-pleasant thoughts. A greenish-brown badger-frog blinked at him in return. Sideways. Zuko grimaced, that was just plain creepy.

He was bored, tired, upset, and _lonely_. He looked toward the badger-frog again with his head tilted to one side. _I might as well give it try._

The badger-frog replied with another croak directed at the sixteen year old boy.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's face. "Hello. Come on, come a little closer, little guy," Zuko cooed to the animal while making hand gestures of a person walking toward him with his fingers. He felt ridiculous, and he was sure he looked ridiculous.

The badger-frog just blinked at him – sideways – as if to say 'What do you think I am? Stupid?' _Yep, even a badger-frog thinks I am an idiot._

He looked back toward the sky, giving up on his gestures. The cloud was still in front of the sun. "I guess that I won't get light until that cloud moves," Zuko offered into the silent day, not expecting anything to hear or care in return.

Zuko heard the badger-frog croak and jump down, making its way towards the forest behind his house. With nothing better to do, he shrugged and jumped down the steps, intending to follow the croaking animal.

He brushed a twiggy branch away before stepping into the lush soil. Zuko looked in awe as little animals scurried from tree to tree. Leaves flew in the air, picked up by large gusts of wind. His parents always told him he was never aloud to go in the forest. Now, his only regret was not disobeying their orders sooner.

"Croak." The badger-frog looked in question at Zuko as if saying, 'what are you doing, stupid? Follow me.' _Stop calling me stupid._

Zuko followed the animal for as long as he could until he lost him in a blue berry bush, which was odd since he had never known that blue berries flourished here. They could save a lot of money if they used these instead of buying them.

Zuko groaned aloud and his hands found a way to drag down his face. "I am lost. I am doomed if Dad and Mom," _mostly Dad_, "find I am not at home now. I'll be lucky to be locked in my room for a week with only lunch as a meal for a month. Ugh. I am so doomed." Zuko started pushing through plants trying to find his way back to the mansion. _Why did I even follow a primitive animal? Who does that? Who in Agni's name would let a badger-frog lead them? Agni, I am an idiot._

Zuko trudged through the mud, wrapping his pant ends up higher. _I hate this. _He told himself, but he knew it was a partial lie. He _was _enjoying himself; he liked the mini adventure he was on. Zuko's boots made a _squish_ sound as he jumped down onto the sandy area, the bank of the creek.

Zuko's breath hitched as he saw a deer up above water level and farther in the tree's land. He had never seen a deer before, Mother always warning him of their danger and Father of how they are useless animals and no need to get to see them. He laughed into the chirping world in of itself, and it felt so good. The sixteen year old hadn't laughed like that since he moved here. With his spirit lifted a little higher, he continued on his odyssey.

He made his way to a leave covered land soon. In the distance, Zuko could make out houses; he was getting farther away from his adventurous home. Sighing he made to move once more toward the mansion.

Sunlight lit up the loud forest Zuko was in. The creamy cloud had moved, blown away by the powerful winds. Zuko looked up, letting the light feed warmth to his soul. A red color caught him from the corner of his eye. He looked. Up in a tree was a maroon colored wooden tree house. From the looks of it, no one had been in it for years. Oddly enough, Zuko felt joy at knowing that it was vacant for a while . . . and free to take.

Zuko made it back home before anyone knew he had even left. He found his Father and Mother still going at . . . and it didn't bother him as much. Azula returned as the day slowly darkened, with a new set of dresses and shirts and in a wonderful mood. As it turned out, Mai and Ty Lee had been brought home before Azula and this was her last stop. Zuko allowed a miniscule smile to enter his frame.

"How was your day, 'Zula?" Zuko questioned his back to her as he sat on the couch in front of the television.

Azula went off into a big exclamation about her day. She started with how this ugly named man Long Feng wouldn't let her buy this bloodcurdling shirt – it was absolutely her fit, she said and Zuko couldn't agree with her more. "And then, you would never guess, this girl in green threw a Pepsi at Long Feng."

"I could have guessed that," Zuko mumbled into his shirt.

He was surprised when she threw a smirk his way, "A _blind_ twelve year old girl." She smiled widely, "It hit him right in the face, and I burst out laughing as the Pepsi dripped everywhere. It was awesome." Zuko smiled, this was how he liked it.

"Yeah, well a badger-frog led me to an abandoned home behind our house," Zuko told her in a teasingly competitive way. Azula offered him a genuine smile, one that he rarely received. He sent one to her as well, one that he rarely gave.

The next day, when Ursa and Ozai were at it again, Zuko brought Azula to his hidden house in the forest. The place where they could be siblings, escape from their parents, where they could be high in the branches, and be free like a bird.

They laughed and explored the area together, smiling with and at each other. Azula laughed especially hard when he fell into the creek and had to explain to his parents that he made a bet with Azula and she won the victory of spraying him with the hose. But they still enjoyed each others company. Each day when things got too much in the house and when Uncle Iroh – Azula liked to call him Uncle Fuddy Duddy – was not there, they snuck off toward their safe heaven.

Below them, a greenish-brown badger-frog croaked, unknown in the laughter filled forest air.

A/N: I edited it (1/29/2011)

Alright, at the end of this story, I had Zuko bring Azula with him to his safe haven because they actually have a strong sibling bond, unlike in the show. I decided to have them be good siblings because 1.) Zuko was never banished so he could always help his sister. 2.) Their mother never left. 3.) They have similar parent problems, so they can understand each other and ban together to lessen their pain.

I also hope that you caught the cloud's symbol in life ^^ If you didn't, try to read it again :)


End file.
